These Dreams Are Driving Me Crazy
by Resting-Madness
Summary: Hiei's having the worst nightmares... of the Kuwabara kind.
1. Night-scare from Hell

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho, or the characters or locations mentioned in this work of fiction. Its simply pure and happy fun with other peoples creation, which also means I don't make a dime from it. I'm only paid in reviews which I am grateful for. What else? Oh, I think this has elements of Rocko's Modern Life in it, inspiration is everywhere.

It'll make sense when you read it. See ya until the next one.

...

"I'm actually glad that my mother and brother are at his soccer game," Kurama was saying. "It gives us a chance to be alone together."

Leaning over onto his elbow, Kurama held a dangling piece of soba noodle from his mouth over his lover's.

Opening his mouth, Hiei encircled each inch past his lips by coiling it around his tongue as it came down. Lower and lower inside, until the twosomes lips met in a kiss.

Kurama's tongue coursed its way over the roof of Hiei's mouth, while his fire demon closed the gap underneath; taking his tongue left then right and in between. Parting their lips for only a second to catch a breath, they dove back into each other this time with more ferocity than before.

Both tongues darting at the familiar friend across the hall, cupping each other as though shaking hands. The thin noodle still wrapped around Hiei's tongue giving the entanglement a sensual bumpy tingle.

Kurama placed the bowl down beside Hiei's hip making the first move by grabbing onto the waist of Hiei's pants. He pulled the cotton material away from his hips revealing the soft milky white skin underneath. Hiei never wore underwear of any kind, he didn't see the reason to. But Kurama wasn't going to complain.

With only the youkai's hips exposed, the red head slipped his hand inside brushing it briefly past his lover's growing erection. Hiei bit down on Kurama's tongue feeling the contact his hand was making inside his pants.

Wanting more, Hiei bucked his hips upward towards the playful hand of his lover, but Kurama wasn't ready to stop the dance his fingers are having, so when he felt the fire demon squirming his hips around to look for it he simply moved it away.

The two never broke the kiss, but Hiei began to make hungry, yet angry growls inside his throat at Kurama for teasing him when his lover knew how much he hated it. Letting up on his hands' activity, Kurama broke the kiss looking down at Hiei.

The red head paused in the center of his Hiei's pants; extending his index finger, Kurama traced it slowly and tauntingly up between Hiei's enraged balls, then, after gliding it especially slow over his little lover's still growing hard-on, making it stand at full attention Kurama withdrew his hand.

"Hhrrrrr... Kurama," Growled Hiei, his eyes displaying what he'd do to Kurama if he didn't follow through. The fox merely smiled and reached down beside Hiei to where he had placed the bowl of noodles. Not even giving him a chance to pick it up, Hiei knocks the bowl over so that it splattered across the floor.

Kurama smiled into a laugh, but his cocky playing was cut off when Hiei's hands clenched around his neck, and the fire demon's body pushed forward knocking Kurama onto his back with Hiei on top.

"I don't know what you're smiling for Kurama,"

The fox writhed beneath him, almost getting free, until Hiei repositioned his self so that he had the dominant weight.

"Now it's my turn to play with you." Hiei said, finishing his thoughts. He ripped the red heads night shirt opened and ran his hand across his smooth chest. "And everyone knows that when you play with fire," He held up his index finger grunting from the pleasure as it lit up like the wick of a match. "you get burned."

Placing his finger directly at Kurama's collar bone, Hiei traced a line straight to his left nipple, making sure to press hard enough to break the skin igniting Kurama's escaping blood on fire.

"Aaahh," The red head dug the back of his head into the mattress, arching from the bed as high as he could go with Hiei straddled over top of him. Bending forward Hiei stuck his tongue out at the tip of protruded nipples, brushing it lightly across the trail of fire on Kurama's chest to extinguish it.

Dropping his back back onto the bed, Kurama's hands landed on Hiei's thighs caressing them up and down at a steady pace with his own breathy pants. Hiei grabbed the red heads wrist holding them down beside him; and he spread Kurama's thighs apart, pinning them there with his knees.

Bending back down to Kurama's chest, Hiei went to the right nipple taking his time to work his tongue around it. Kurama moaned feeling the cool air sting the burn he'd just received. He tensed when he felt Hiei's finger lingering around the right side of his collarbone.

Doing the same as the left side, Hiei left a flaming trail that led down to his nipple which he then soothed to a dull tingle by licking the flame away, as soon as his finger broke free from Kurama's body. This was more electrifying than the first side.

Hiei swished his tongue back and forth as he cleaned up the escaping bloody mess. The fire demon's hips began to gently rock up and down against Kurama's abdomen. The red head bent his knees, digging his heels into the bed trying to push himself up enough to sit Hiei on his lap; the dominant demon was not about to give him the satisfaction just yet.

Reaching into his own pants, Hiei began to stroke himself while his other hand moved absentmindedly up and down Kurama's chest. His thumb brushing circles around the hard little nub it came in closer contact with. Kurama remained silent relishing in the pleasure of the touch and wishing he could touch back.

"Uuuhhh," A sound from Hiei brought him out of his trance state. The fire demon's head is dipped; and his fist was stroking faster then when he started creating such delicious friction.

"Kurama..." He said, almost as if out of nowhere with his voice calm enough to claim that their activities weren't going on at all.

When Hiei's knees moved from Kurama's wrist, the kitsune placed them on his lover's hips waiting for his instruction. Hiei tore open the front of his pants and got on all fours over Kurama's face.

"...Suck it."

Using Hiei's hips for support, Kurama raised himself up high enough to take his sweet dripping member into his mouth, before he fell back onto the bed bringing Hiei's body down with him. He sucked with grace yet speed, wanting to taste Hiei as quickly as he could, knowing that the youkai was near climax from his own doings.

Hiei bucked his hips up and down, plowing himself into Kurama's warm mouth. If anyone were to walk in on them they'd say it looked a lot like a rabbit trying over and over again to jump into a really small hole. And the hole has a vacuum inside that's trying to assist the rabbit. In just two more cigar-style sucks, Hiei came into Kurama's mouth.

The kitsune was ready to swallow, but Hiei's hand came down around his neck gripping it like a vice.

"Don't swallow," His voice sounded a little more strained than when he first spoke.

Kurama held the hot liquid fire in his mouth until Hiei instructed further.

Pulling himself out of Kurama's mouth he shoved backwards down that longer body, low enough to sit on Kurama's hips then, rolling over, he pulled the red head on top of him opening his mouth. Kurama did the same. Opening his mouth around Hiei's, emptying the salty liquid into his lover's waiting mouth.

He felt Hiei's tongue glide through the liquid and into his mouth, taking every bit of it into his own. The youkai then pushed at Kurama's waist raising it from off of his body so he could lower his self directly under Kurama's flaming erection, that was still locked away behind his night pants.

Quickly pulling them down to the knees, Hiei engulfed his hot member in one quick, slippery suck.

"Aaaaa!" Kurama fisted the sheet clenching his hands hard enough to cause white knuckles, and a slightly torn sheet.

His buck wildly up and down pushing his member, if possible, deeper into the burning liquid fire slip and slide going on in Hiei's mouth. He continued to moan feeling Hiei's grip around his hips tighten keeping him still.

The fire demon slowly began to push Kurama's hips away from his face, causing the kitsune to press his forehead into the mattress moaning. Hiei's teeth had clamped the red head's member, digging into it as it left the small hot tub. Feeling his hips lower back inside, Kurama's body went mad with heated pleasure.

It was as though there was a small washer inside Hiei's mouth. The liquid moved up and down, back and forth, side to side and around as Hiei's cheeks moved in and out as though he were swishing mouth wash. The cuts from on his member being both soothed and enraged with pain heightening the kitsune's pleasure.

"Aaaa," The red head continued to moan, pumping his self in and out, though his legs felt as though they were paralyzed with pleasure.

When Kurama came, Hiei took it all down as well as his own, but he released the swollen member; that was still hungry for more juding by the way it was pointing down at Hiei's face, leaving enough cum on it as lubricant for the next part of his divine plan.

"Come Kurama," Hiei said moving to the top of the bed.

He turned his self to face Kurama, who was crawling shakily from the actions before to the top of the bed. Grabbing the headboard for support Hiei let Kurama take his hips and place him down onto his lap.

Positioning them so that Hiei would be pressed firmly against the headboard, Kurama slipped into him and started his thunderous pummel. Hiei moaned, closing his eyes and throwing his head back, his fingernails left little out-grown scratches in the back of the headboard's wooden frame.

"Aaa," A scratchy voice moaned.

_'What?'_ He wondered, noticing the sound couldn't have come from Kurama.

"Aaa!"

There it was again, but who could? Opening his eyes Hiei saw not Kurama but Kuwabara!

"This feels good doesn't it?" Asked Kuwabara pounding just a bit harder.

"Aaaahhh!" Hiei moaned outloud before jumping out of his sleep.

Kurama snapped up instantly; always alert when you're a half demon; hearing his lover's pants and gasps he realizes its only Hiei stirring the night.

Rubbing his eyes, Kurama looked at the panting, sweaty, demon and asked. "Hiei?" He touched the fire demon's shoulder. "Something wrong?"

The youkai calmed his self down long enough to say, "Nothing Kurama, go back to sleep."

Shrugging, the kitsune did just that, leaving Hiei alone with his disturbed thoughts.

...

Commentary: I know. Weird way to start a story, but I've got a filthy mind that's got filthy ways. And sometimes it stinks, and other times not so much. I hope you liked it, I'll update again when I can, this is only being cleaned from mistakes so its finished already on another site if you can't wait for my lazy-self to get with it.

I hope you enjoy reading this, thanks for reviews or favoriting, and for caring enough to alert yourself for updates. It means everything to me, every time ^_^.


	2. Messed Up Mental Mojo

That morning.

Kurama and Hiei decided on having breakfast in the kitchen, since Shiori and Hatanaka were already gone from the house.

"Hiei?" Kurama was saying, trying to bring the fire demon from his thoughts; he had been quiet all morning. "Hiei?" He said again.

Reaching his hand out, Kurama pinched the male's nose between his fingers tweeking it before letting go.

Blinking, Hiei finally turned himself to face his lover with a perplexed look and Kurama smiled. "You've been quiet since you got up, are you feeling all right?" Asked the red head.

"I'm fine Kurama... just forget about it." He answered flatly.

Shrugging, Kurama stood from the table, then gathering his dishes he walked them to the kitchen sink, replying. "As you wish," Once he placed his dishes into the sink, he made a mental note to wash them before his mother returned home that day. "I'm going to be-..."

Kurama had started speaking, but Hiei's mind was still thinking about that dream he had last night. _'Was it real? I could have sworn I was awake last night...' _He assured hisself. _'then how did that lump get into our room?' _Hiei looked over to Kurama who had just turned to leave the kitchen.

"Kurama?" He began, causing the half demon to pause in his movements.

"Yes?"

"What exactly happened last night?" He asked trying to show no emotion as to what he was getting at. Knowing Kurama he'd try to probe the embarrassing thing out of him, but something like that will stay in Hiei's vault until the cursed thing was long forgotten.

With a smile, Kurama said. "You should know, you were there."

_'I know that, stupid, but where were you?'_ He thought to himself. "I know, but what exactly were we doing?" He asked casually.

Kurama looked him straight in the eyes then walked over to where Hiei was seated. Wrapping his arm around his neck, he then pats Hiei's crotch making the fire demon's cheeks redden with a little color.

"I'd love to show you, Hiei," Glancing over his shoulder, Kurama sees Yusuke out the window standing in front of his house. "...I have to get something from upstairs first. Are you coming?" He asked, meaning to wherever he was going for the day.

"No." Hiei said simple as that, not really caring what the kitsune was talking about.

With a shrug, Kurama pulled away walking into the living room, saying over his shoulder. "I don't know when I'll be back, there's ice cream in the freezer if you'd like it."

Hiei's eyes narrowed. but he said nothing.

Outside.

"Hhhaaauuuuaaaaahhh. Geez." Yusuke yawned lifting his arms up behind his head leaning the light weight of it against them. "I'd like to know whose bright idea it was to allow people to wake up earlier than eleven o'clock."

Turning his head towards the opening door Yusuke watched Kurama leaving his house, then turn back to lock the door behind him. Straightening to a normal stance, the spirit detective waited for his friend to walk down the pathway from his front door to where he stands.

"Hello Yusuke." The red head said.

"Hey Kurama." Noticing the missing party member, he asks. "Where's Hiei? He in spirit world or something?" Yusuke began walking again.

Kurama looked back at his house before walking in step with Yusuke, replying. "Hiei's inside... and having an off day, I suppose." Noticing that the spirit detective was alone as well, Kurama then asked. "And where's Kuwabara today?"

Returning his arms behind his head Yusuke said flatly. "He had an early dentist oppointment, he and Shizuru left at seven." A smile lit his face then he laughed. "They should just about be at the part where they strap his screaming body to the chair."

"Seven? But it's nine o'clock." Kurama stated. "Are they that bad?" The red head asked figuring even the worst corrective dentistry shouldn't take that long.

"Hmm?" Yusuke looked over at him, then returned his gaze forward. "Naah, he's just afraid of dentist- all they're doing is cleaning his teeth." He burst into a loud laugh throwing his head back in effect. "That big baby's probably crying and everything." Trails off saying. "That's worthy of a wal-mart card."

"Yusuke." Kurama said in exasperation, not bothering to correct the boy's statement of how it shoulde be Halmark card, not Wal-mart.

A red car sped around the corner turning sharp enough to chip the cement away from the sidewalk. A distinctively loud voice was heard from inside the car, yelling at the top of his lungs and probably at the driver.

"Will you slow down! This isn't some kind of drag race, Shizuru!" The scratchy voiced male shouted.

Tearing down the street, the red car made another sharp turn into the small parking lot of the building they were staying in.

Kurama and Yusuke walked around the side of the building just in time to see their friend exiting the car.

"Damn it Shizuru!" Kuwabara opened the door climbing out. "That's the last time I go anywhere in that moving death trap." He slammed the door closed and stood beside the car.

"If you don't like the way I drive, then tote yourself around." The brunette stated climbing out as well. Pulling out a cigarette, Shizuru popped the tip into her mouth, then dug around in her pocket for the lighter. "It's not like I do it as some quality time favor, baby brother." Putting an emphesis on the word 'Baby.'

Kuwabara continued his angry grumbling at her while looking for the right come back to pop out.

Placing a hand to her ear, Shizuru leaned in the direction of her brother saying. "Speak up baby, is that supposed to be english?"

Yusuke and Kurama remained quiet during the two's dispute, it's not as though it were anything out of the ordinary anyway. And they need the ride, best not to choose sides.

"I am not a baby! And I can drive just as good as you," Crossing his arms Kuwabara turned up his nose. "Maybe better cause I wouldn't drive like a maniac!"

"I'd like to see you try it, baby." The brunette challenged.

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" The red head retorted.

Just as fast as he had said it, was the car parking on the outside of a large brick building. "There, that's the last ride you're getting from me," Said Shizuru, getting out of the car to open the door on her brothers side.

Reaching in she grabbed a handful of Kuwabara's shirt tossing him to the ground. "Now get out."

"...Huh? Heey!" He came thumping down on the ground.

Yusuke and Kurama get out of the car as well, though, on their own accord; being tossed out by Shizuru didn't seem like the best plan of action.

The brunette got back into the car pulling the shift into drive.

"But wait!" Kuwabara shouted as she began to drive away. "How am I supposed to get home?"

"Take the bus!" She replied tightly before the car vanished.

Kuwbara remained where he was, bewildered, but not by much. After all, it is Shizuru he's dealing with. The red head's friends were just as shocked as he was, standing like statues looking after the departed car.

"Why'd... she bring us along?" Yusuke wondered out loud.

"Seems Shizuru is a lot more than she seems, I don't even remember getting in the car." Stated Kurama with a puzzled smile on his face. The two stood outside with Kuwabara for a quiet a moment.

Narrowing his eyes Yusuke sighed loudly, turning towards the building. "You coming or not, I'm not gonna stand around all day."

Looking around at where the voice had come from, Kuwabara finally noticed that his friends were standing there with him.

"Hey you guys!" He grinned happily. "When'd you get here, I didn't know you were coming."

"Neither did we. Hello Kuwabara." Greeted the fox, beginning to follow after Yusuke.

"Heh heh heeeh, this is great!" The swordsman beamed. "Now all four of us can have our licenses." Glances around, he mentally counted, two. Then only seeing Yusuke and Kurama he asks. "Heeey where's Hiei. The half pint's usually with us. Is he sick or something?"

"I'll explain later, Kuwabara, hurry up now." Kurama called to him from the entrence. Following after his friends, the three of them entered the building.

8 8 8

Back at the Minamino's home.

Hiei got up from the table returning to Kurama's bedroom._ 'If I'm going to figure this out, I need to retrace my steps.' _The fire demon concurred.

Going over to the bed, he laid himself down as he was last night.

_'Now... Kurama and I were eating something,'_ His mind had a quick flash to clarify the fact.

/Leaning over onto his elbow, Kurama held a dangling piece of sobe noodle from his mouth over his lover's.

Opening to recieve, Hiei encircled each inch into his mouth by coiling it around his tongue as it came down. Lower and lower inside until the two-some's lips met in a kiss./

_'Then he stuck his hand into my pants.'_ Hiei went on, closing his eyes while slipping a hand into his pants.

/With only the fire demon's hips exposed the red head slipped his hand inside, brushing it briefly past Hiei's growing erection. He bit down on Kurama's tongue feeling the contact his hand was making inside his pants./

"Uuuaaa." He moaned not meaning to.

More and more flashes of last night went through the fire demon's mind, and it all spelled out _'Kurama'._

"So then I must have been imagining things." Hiei reassured himself.

"You'd never imagine this." Said Kuwabara.

Hiei knew it was him. You can't mistake a voice that horrible. "Wait, that voice..." Opening his eyes, Hiei saw the scruffy voiced red head climbing across the bed to him.

At first he glared at the intruder, until he felt his own hand being pulled from his pants and another one slipped in. Hiei bit down a moan when Kuwabara started to slowly jerk him off. This was unreal! It couldn't be happening... could it?

Hiei wasn't sure if his body had froze from invasion of his personal space, or of shear pleasure from the pressure being put on his hardening shaft. No no, he didn't wanna say it but... it was so hard to keep it back.

"Aaah, Kuwaba..."

A loud sound brought Hiei back from his fantasy. _'Kurama.'_

Wanting to wipe the disgusting image out of his head- and to finish off what his body had unconsciously started- Hiei slid off of the bed and went to the door to go dowstairs.

"Mooom!" A loud voice called. "Mooom!" He heard the voice again, but it didn't sound like Kurama, it sounded more like his little brother.

Hearing someone on the stairs Hatanaka walked to them saying, "Shuiichi have you...?" his words paused when he saw Hiei instead of his brother. "Hi Hiei, where's my brother?" The young boy asked.

"I don't know...Shouldn't you be at school?" He replied, giving the boy a dirty and intrusive look.

"It's the weekend." The young boy replied.

Hiei didn't really know from the whole weekday weekend thing yet, but he was beginning to. Somedays he saw Kurama dressed in that purple suit he called his 'uniform', and other days he was dressed in normal clothing.

_'So which of those days is it?'_ Hiei wondered trying to think back to if he saw what Kurama had on today.

It was uncomfortably silent for a moment, then Hatanaka stepped back into the livingroom. "You wanna go watch t.v. with me or something until he gets back?" The boy asked with a slight plead in his voice.

Hiei rolled his eyes thinking about just leaving the kid there while he waited upstairs for Kurama, _alone_. But then figuring that it made no difference where he waited, the fire demon silently agreed by joining the boy on the couch. Besides, it would make it easier to snag Kurama right at the door before his little brother did.

"I wonder where everyone could be?" Hatanaka absently asked, grabbing the remote to flip through the channels.

_'Yes, where is Kurama?'_ Hiei wondered feeling an anger growing inside of him. _'I don't recall him leaving the house as Shuiichi, so he must be at one of those idiots homes.'_

On the verge of getting up, Hiei paused thinking about seeing Kuwabara in the flesh and he wasn't ready to face that- whatever that was, just yet. So he remained seated.

"Hey Hiei," The boy began as he stood up. "you want something to eat?"

...

Commentary: I see, mhm, thank you for telling me that Wilhelm. And thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it ^_^.


	3. Is He Kidding?

The three boys entered the building looking around with their eyes. A man at the front desk was on the phone just about to get off.

"Don't worry Shizu', it's all taken care of." Listening to the other end, he adds. "Will do..." He listened to the girl talking a little longer. "Nothing but the best for you, and say since we're on speaking terms again how's about you and me-... Hello?"

The dial tone sounded out of his end of the phone, so he hung it up with a shrug.

"Can't blame a guy for trying..." Seeing the boys approaching him, the man snaps to attention putting on a smile. "Hi, how can I help you?" He asked.

Clearing his throat to speak Kuwabara stepped forward saying. "We're here for driving lessons sir." The man nodded listening as Kuwabara went on. "We came kinda unprepared though, we don't have any birth certificates or nothin'."

"Well that's okay we have a training course for guys just like you, right this way." The man said, stepping from behind the desk gesturing with an extended arm for the boys to follow him.

Yusuke leaned up towards Kuwabara with a shielded mouth saying, "This guy seems a little odd, nobody should smile that much in one sentence."

Grinning, he states firmly. "My name is Hacchi Umeada but you can just call me, Hacchi." Points to his name tag. "I will be one of your driving instructors for today."

He led the way down a long hall, giving the boys a chance to peek into the rooms at the other occupents of the building. Some of them were taking test, and others were simply sitting around and waiting, for what, they weren't exactly sure of. When they reached the end of the hall the small group stopped infront of a door that read testing in the middle at the top.

"Here's where you'll be taking the test portion of the driving exam,"

Hacchi turned the knob opening the door for them.

"Right this way," He went inside with the three boys following him.

The room was well-sized and cozy; lit by the sunlight coming in through the large windows. There was a flat bluish carpet lining the floor wall to wall, a long average looking brown table seated for six and a medium sized television and VCR.

"Here' you'll be tested on your driving know how, like what signs mean and things like that."

Going to the back of the room, he pulled a video tape off the shelf and slipped it into the VCR under a 16 inch television. Turning to leave, he saw that the boys were still standing a distance behind him.

"Please sit, make yourselves comfortable. The video is very short but informative. You'll be taking your test right after."

The three look curiously at one another, but pulled out the chair of the seat that was closest to him and sat down.

"Cozy?" He asked before pressing play. "Enjoy. I'll just be getting your testing sheets from the next room," Hacchi said crossing the room to the exit.

"What a weird guy." Yusuke muttered.

Hacchi burst into laughter the second he got out of the room. Wiping his eyes after he felt a tear, the man straightened up saying to no one. "Boy Shizuru, if I were this cruel to my little brother, he'd of packed his bags ages ago."

The man continued down the hall to a smaller room and opened the door once reaching his destination.

"Seira, Lenny I'm gonna need you two to help me with something."

The two glanced at each other then back at Hacchi wondering what he had in mind.

In the video testing room.

"Hello boys and girls. I'm Boppo the Dummy, here to give you the 411 on driving." A crash test dummy said sitting inside of a blue van.

"He got the dumb part right." Remarked Yusuke.

"Sssshhhh!" Hushed Kuwabara and Kurama.

The spirit detective rolled his eyes, leaning back in his seat while extending his legs up on the table.

"Here are some Do's and Don't's of the driving world."

The video began by showing a little girl climbing into a car with her teen sister. Every thing seemed perfectly normal until the girl got out on the free way.

"You stupid-...! How dare you cut me off!" The teen shouted.

She began to wave her fist at the car while passing it, turning her head to watch the man shrink away into the rest of the cars.

"Hahaha-... AAAAAHHHH!"

Kurama looked away and Kuwabara cringed, while Yusuke sat up straight with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Did you see that?! It smashed right into her!" Sitting back he smiled saying. "Maybe there's something to this video after all."

"You see," Boppo was saying reappearing on the screen. "Sally and Mary paid the price for road rage, never take your eyes from the road."

Rolls his eyes, the once interested male snips. "Well duh, Boppo that's why there's a passenger. Sheesh."

"Urameshi will you please shut up!" Kuwabara snapped. "I'm trying to learn."

"Yes Yusuke," Kurama chimmed in. "do you plan on talking through the entire video?" Which was more comment than question.

Yusuke grumbled in defeat under his breath. The three watched the video in complete silence, seeing example after example of what not to do behind the wheel.

When the video was over Kuwabara scratched the side of his ear, making a weird face. "Gee," He began. "That suuure was... informative."

"I believe the word you're surching for is gruesome," Kurama commented. "I never knew such brutality could come from simply driving with emotions." The boy stood up though, unphased by the video, and he looked around the room.

Noticing his glances "What are you looking for Kurama..." Asked Yusuke. "you're sanity," laughs out. "I lost mine all over this room too."

Ignoring Yusuke, Kurama simply commented. "Shouldn't Mr. Umeada have been back by now?" As though it were his cue the white door cracked a bit then swung open.

Hacchi walked into the room, returning the smile he had greeted the three with to his face. "Sorry that took so long, has the video stopped?" The man walked over to the television bending down to the VCR, pressing the stop button. "I've got your test all ready for you right here, I hope you payed attention to the film."

Kurama took his seat again as the man walked around the room handing them all a little panthlet as well as two number 2 pencils each.

"There you are; this test shouldn't take very long," Hacchi assured. "and when you're all done, we'll get to the driving portion of the test- won't that be fun!?"

"Yeah sure, Mister," Remarked Yusuke.

The spirit detective looked down at his test widening his eyes. Looking across the table at Kuwabara and Kurama he saw that the two had already begun.

"Don't tell me you guys actually understand this stuff?"

Grinning, Kuwabara stuck his nose into the air saying. "Of course we do, Urameshi, we watched the video."

Kurama smiled only a moment then remained in his concentrated state. Yusuke's shoulders slouched low enough to touch the large brown table.

"Tests, always tests..." He muttered. Glancing back at both of his working friends Yusuke then picked up his pencil and stretched his arms out. "Hhhaauuu- Ooops." He tossed his pencil from his hands as though he 'accidently' dropped it. "I'll get it!" He announced popping up from his seat.

Crossing the room, Yusuke went to the windows then kicks the pencil close to the table. "Don't mind me guys, eh heh heh."

Stooping down for his pencil, Yusuke glanced back and forth from each of his friends' papers for their answers. Not being able to see, the dark haired male leaned in a little closer.

"Ow!"

The eraser from Kuwabara's pencil poked Yusuke right in the side of his eye. "Heey! Are you trying to cheat or something?" The scratchy voice male asked.

"Whaat? Me cheat," Yusuke backed away from the table. "No way. If I were gonna cheat I'd look at Kurama's paper burhead, not yours." Mumbling something unheard by Kuwabara returned to his work.

The idea crossed the spirit detective's mind to look at Kurama's but the kitsune gave him a forbidding glare.

Laughing his actions off, Yusuke scooped his pencil up and returned to his seat._ 'This shouldn't be too hard if Kuwabara is doing half decent.' _He figured, then started in on the test. _'Let's see, question one... What does this sign mean?'_ Beside the question there was a little box with a sign that read speed 50.

Chewing on the back of the pencil, Yusuke wrote in the answer._ 'Go faster than fifty to pass the other drivers. Ha, this thing's easier than I would have thought.'_

Kuwabara was up to the twenty third question of the thirty, but this one was leaving him stumped. _'What do you do when you get to a railroad crossing?'_ His eyebrows furrowed thinking of the answer but nothing came to him. _'Geez this test is hard, maybe I should study then come back- yeah that should do it!'_ He cheered. But his bubble soon burst remembering his sisters words.

_**"Better pass this test little brother or prepare to take the bus for the rest of your baby boy life."**_

Shaking the negetive thoughts away he growled. "Rrr.. no way Shizuru, you are not gonna win!" The red head declared.

An embarrassed blush stained the male's cheeks when he saw his friends looking and he returned to what he was doing.

_'Kuwabara's losing it.'_ Returning his eyes to his paper, _'I wonder how Hiei is doing?'_ thought Kurama while keeping his pencil going; he's nearly done, with just two more answers away. _'He was acting so strangely since last night, I hope he hasn't come down with something.'_

After another five minutes had passed Kuwabara had set his pencil down as well.

Yusuke was close to finished but he was taking particularly long on one question. _'Name? How's the great Urameshi... Yusuke the mighty...?'_

"Pencils down gentlemen." Hacchi said returning to the room. "I hope you all did well."

"I must have missed at least seven." Kuwabara mentioned.

"That's nothing extreme, I must have missed four myself." Kurama reassured his friend.

"If you missed some," Started Yusuke. "than mine must be a-..."

"Good job everyone! The most to miss was ten, and you couldn't go on... but you all did very well!"

"No kidding?" Asked Yusuke snatching his test away from Hacchi. "And my mom said I can't guess my way through tests." He beamed.

Hacchi kept a smile down and stood from the table. "Let's all go outside now, shall we."

The three students followed Hacchi into the hallway. Yusuke leading the group ready for the interesting part to start, Kurama in the middle and Kuwabara in back with pep in his step, feeling one step closer to his drivers licence.

_'Heh heh heh, eat your heart out sis'! Kuwabara's coming home a master to the art of driving.'_

They get outside to the empty parking lot, making note to a ton of cones and signs that they had seen on the test. But no cars to speak of.

"Uuuhh," Yusuke began but was cut off by Hacchi.

"Aah, here come the cars now." Looking to where the man's gaze was, they saw two people, a male and female, coming their way holding steering wheels. Each of the students gasped in unison at the sight.

"Oh no way! The cars are invisible?" Kuwabara shouted.

"I seriously doubt it." Commented Kurama with a hopeful sweatdrop.

When the two people pulled up at the curb; one a distance behind the other, Hacchi went farther back behind them pulling out a steering wheel as well saying. "Hop in!"

The three of them felt as though they had fallen, but made a quick recovery. There was no way in the world this man was seriously going to make them drive an imaginary car!

"Beep! Beep!" Hacchi called out. "We don't have all day!"

Yusuke placed a hand behind his head, face reading disbelief. "Well, after you."

...

Commentary: ruthw992 thanks! Sorry it wasn't soon enough for an update.

Thank you for reading this, I'll continue to update gradually *blink* I'm gone!


	4. Ice Cream or Wet Dream

The youkai squinted his eyes at the small green bowl of orange and white ice cream that Kurama's brother had brought to him. The boy was already digging in, but Hiei needed time to think about it, he never had anyone bring him anything aside from Kurama. The kid could have laced it with something easily, he had been gone for a long while.

"This stuff sure is good." The boy said, licking his lips. "Shuiichi told me this was your favorite." He went on. "Sorry it took so long though, it was hard as a rock."

Sniffing the ice cream, Hiei raised the spoon from the bowl bringing up a good amount of ice cream with it. Hatanaka was watching as the demon did so waiting for him to take a bite. Cautiously and slowly, Hiei stuck the spoon in his mouth sinking his teeth into the creamy content.

Hatanaka smiled when he saw that Hiei was willing to eat it, and he went back to his own dessert. And eat it Hiei was, he barely got down the first spoonful before he was sticking another into his mouth and licking the bowl clean on the side that's been emptied.

"My brother was right, you really like ice cream, huh?" Asked the boy, glad for this time alone to talk with Hiei.

Everytime he had seen the strange male, it was upstairs in Kurama's room with his brother doing something or another up there for hours. What that was, he dared not think about. But wait a second...

"Hiei... can I ask you something?" The young boy put his bowl down on the coffee table, making sure not to miss the coster.

The youkai paused mid-bite waiting for what the kid had to say, this family was notorious for talking. Hiei knew that from his years with Kurama.

"Uuuhh, I don't know how exactly to word this but," Began the boy, being cut off by an impatient Hiei.

"Just spit it out." He snapped, though a little more subdued than his normal harsh tones.

Hatanaka was startled a bit by his abrupt outburst, but it gave the motive he needed to say what he had to say. "If my brother's not here, than how'd you get in? Do you have a key or something... you shouldn't wander through people's homes if they're not in."

Shrinking into the couch, the young boy waited for the fire works but all he got in repsonse was a, "I live here, you fool. Why would I need a key?"

Hatanaka's eyes went wide with question. _'He lives here?!'_ He thought._ 'How long has this been going on? How come I never noticed?' _His eyes grew wider._ 'Does mom know? How come Shuiichi never told me?'_

"For years now..." Hiei answered snidely.

Hatanaka jumped his mental process back a second, wondering if he had said what he was supossed to have been thinking outloud or to himself?

"Don't bother trying to figure it out, if it's too complex for your feeble mind."

"Mm." Shaking the thoughts away, the boy's face became very animated as he said. "Mmaaan, mom's gonna frrreeak when she finds out..." He looked out into his space running with his thoughts. "I always thought Shuiichi was the good son, but man... this is really gonna be big!"

Hiei rolled his eyes listening to the male's rantings. He didn't care about him right now. Hiei was still wondering where Kurama was. _'I don't know how much more of this brat I can take. Maybe I should go look for him, instead of sitting here waiting.'_

Shifting to stand, Hiei felt something on his lap move. Looking down he still had half a bowl of ice cream that had to be finished, figuring he could just suffer quietly until it was gone, Hiei began to eat.

"Hey there hot stuff," Said Kuwabara's voice.

The fire demon jumped out of his skin hearing the rude voice cut through his mind. Hatanaka seemed in his own little world. How could he not have heard the voice? Calming his self, Hiei extended his arm out to place the bowl on the table, but movement from inside caught his eyes.

The orange and white dessert began to swirl the colors around and around, making the ice cream form a solid face with vanilla skin and orange hair of Kuwabara right before him. "You got some ice cream on your lip, how's about I kiss it off?" The image puckered up.

Panicking, Hiei dropped the bowl onto the table.

"Uh uh uhhh...You're not gonna get away from me." Kuwabara continued speaking.

This time Hiei watched as the red head picked up the bowl from the table, spooning up some ice cream that he held to Hiei's mouth.

"You're gonna eat every last bite, and then I'm gonna eat you."

The spoon went into his mouth and the youkai tilted his head back actually feeling the ice cream slide down his throat. Hatanaka watched Hiei for a second as he spoke, wondering why the guy was just staring off into space, until he noticed what his gaze was set on.

Seeing the bowl toppling over, "Hey...!" Setting the bowl down on the coster. The boy made sure to inform him. "I don't want mom going nuclear on me; you always have to put your things on a coster."

Hiei brought his self back to earth, watching as the child checked the table for any stains. Choosing now as the right moment to speak to him, Hiei opened his mouth first trying to recall his name. He had heard Kurama say it a million times but which was it.

'Hata...Shui...' He wondered. Settling, Hiei chose. "Boy?" It was quiet, but heard.

"Huh?" He sat hisself back down on the couch.

"I need you to answer a question?"

Nodding. The young boy asked, "Yeah?" awaiting the question.

"Have you ever... had a dream? One that felt real." Asked the youkai.

Hatanaka was a little shocked at how forward the mysterious male could be at times, especially when he stuck Hiei as the quiet type.

"Well," He began. "Sure, lots of times. Once I had a dream that an elephant ran free in my house, and it chased me down the ha-..."

"I don't care." Hiei assured him and finished his question. "I meant another type of dream. One involving two people."

Now the boy was confused. What other types of dreams were there that involved only two people except... Hatanaka's mouth dropped open. Hiei wouldn't ask him something like that, would he?

"I'm assuming you've forgotten how to talk." Hiei commented bringing the boy from his thoughts.

"No- no, it's just that... you don't mean..." He leaned forward and whispered. "...SEX?" Hearing no response from Hiei, Hatanaka could only assume it was a, yes. "Well..." He began kind of really embarrassed. "Sort of, I mean... I'm not real great on the subject, mom's kind of avoiding that with me for a little bit longer."

_'Give this kid an inch and he'll go into his whole life story.'_ Hiei's face twisted to annoyed until he heard the young boy start to speak. "One time, I had one of those dreams with a girl in class." Hatanaka paused for a second wondering how much detail it was that Hiei had wanted.

"Well." The fire demon pushed.

"Well u-..uh, after the dream... everytime I saw her, I kinda kept thinking about it." The boy explained.

"Aand!?" Hiei continued to push.

"Aaannd..." Feeling pressured, Hatanaka stood from the couch and took the bowls into the kitchen calling over his shoulder. "And that was it, I never told her."

That slapped Hiei in the face a bit. That couldn't be it._ 'So did he stop having the dreams or not?' _He wondered. _'If I have to invision myself and that...'_

He couldn't think of a thing to say, it was almost as though he were purposely biting his tongue. No, he would never believe that. He just couldn't think of a good insult right then. He had to find Kurama, he'd know what to say.

When Hatanaka reappeared he was surprised to see Hiei standing. "You can't leave. Where are you going?" He was having such a nice time sitting with Hiei he couldn't leave him now.

"Where I'm going is none of your business." Replied Hiei walking to the door.

Hatanaka crossed his arms with a smirk. "You're going to look for my brother, aren't you?" He implied.

Hiei froze by the door, confirming the boy's suspicions. Not wanting to be out smarted by a child, Hiei turned to him with a smile of his own saying.

"Don't you have any friends you can bother now?"

Returning the same smile to Hiei, the boy replied. "I already played baseball with them earlier."

Hiei had no clue as to what that was, so he left it alone for now. He just wanted to leave! Why was, whatever his name is, makng it so difficult for him?

"Besides, you're not gonna get very far like that; the cops'll take one look at you and haul you off to jail." Hatanaka exclaimed. "You've gotta blend in around here."

"Hn. I doubt anyone will see me." Hiei answered confidently.

He planned to cover as much of the city that he knew of, by his own God-like speed. But Hatanaka seemed to have another idea.

"Besides," The boy was saying, interrupting the youkai's thought train. "I know all of Shuiichi's hang outs, he used to take me with him when I was younger. I can show them to you... if you let me come along."

He was silent, then turning his nose up he informed. "I don't need a tour guide, I can find Kurama," He pointed out. "in my own way." Turning back to the door he was stopped again.

"Hmph." The boy shrugged his arms out. "Suit yourself, but you should at least consider a change of clothes."

Grouchily, Hiei turned around facing the boy, again, saying rather sharply. "Fine! If that's what it will take to be rid of you, then make it quick."

Happy for the victory, Hatanaka waved an arm for Hiei to follow him upstairs.

"Come on, we can go through my closet. I don't think Shuiichi's clothes will fit you too good."

The two of them marched upstairs. _'That's all I need,'_ Thought Hiei. _'to be seen by Kurama wearing ningen clothes... I'll never hear the end of it.'_

Travelling down the hall to the boy's room. Hiei was shocked to see a bunch of swords, though wooden, set up on a far wall. Noticing where Hiei's vision was, Hatanaka smiled and explained.

"My step dad gave me those as a present, they used to be his when he was a boy and,"

"I couldn't muster the interest for more of your stories. I was merely noting that they were there." Remarked the youkai.

Hatanaka continued to his closet without a word. figuring Hiei didn't wanna talk anymore.

_'Now let's see...'_ Sorting through the shirts hanging on the bar, Hatanaka was looking them over trying to find the perfect one that would suit Hiei's obvious style, but he didn't own any black shirts. _'Darn, can I be anymore uncool.'_

Searching as hard as he could for something close enough to the dark of black. He settled on a long sleeved, dark blue armed, white centered Raglan shirt instead. _'Now for some pants...' _Going to his dresser, he slid a drawer out and found a nice loose fitting pair of blue jeans. "Here." Spreading the chosen outfit out on the bed Hiei's face couldn't have been more horrified if he tried.

"You don't like it?" Asked Hatanaka.

"Forget it. I won't agree to wearing that." He said simply, walking out of the room.

"Wait! I can find something else." The boy said, with pleading in his voice.

Stopping his trail out the door, Hiei turned to the boy saying. "I suggest you make it quick, then. You've got ten seconds, nine... eight..."

Going back into his closet Hatanaka shoved shirts this way and that looking for something that would be perfect for the youkai.

"One..."

"How's about this?" He asked making it within the time limit.

...

Commentary: Thanks Ruth!... Making them sound just like them is what I was going for ^_~ ahaha.


	5. What Did He Just Say?

"Well come on, climb in!" Hacchi shouted.

The three remain where they stand, with skepticism on their faces. He just couldn't be serious? Kuwabara was the first to make a move, and he walked down the sidewalk to their driving instructor. Kurama and Yusuke watched him with eyes wide and interest at its maximum.

"There's a good boy." Hacchi said. "Climb in, take a seat."

Although feeling a little foolish Kuwabara grabbed a hold of a fake door handle and opened the fake door, climbing into the fake car.

That was all Yusuke needed before he clutched his stomach bursting into laughter. "HAHAHAHA!"

Kuwabara's face twitched with annoyance and embarrassment, but he was not about to let Yusuke take this from him. He had to prove his sister wrong! And if imagining he was in a car would get him their... Then so be it.

Kurama watched his friend humiliate his own lover by laughing; feeling a wrench of guilt surge through him, Kurama walked over to the next gentleman and did just as Kuwabara had.

"Beep! Beep!" Honked the remaining female driver.

Yusuke's laughter didn't cease, and the fact that the woman had just honked at him only made it funnier. "Seriously guys, my sides are sta-...Ahahaha..." The spirit detective struggled through laughs to say.

"Come on Urameshi, don't you wanna get Shizuru back?!" Coaxed Kuwabara.

Shrugs, "Hey I like your sister," replied Yusuke, wiping his eyes from the discarded tears.

Making a sound of disbelief, Kuwabara fumed and shouted. "Then at least do it for me!"

Waves him off. "Alright alright, don't have a baby on me." Stepping beside the quote un-quote "Car" he was to drive, Yusuke sat down. Looks at the situation he's in at the moment. "Well this is a little disturbing."

"What's disturbing is that you just walked through a car," Seira pointed.

Yusuke tried to figure what exactly it was the woman was getting at, then he remembered Kurama and Kuwabara opening the imaginary doors. Smiling, the spirit detective crossed his arms saying. "I jumped in through the window."

"A person doesn't jump by walking through it," Seira said. "You're gonna have to get out and show me."

Yusuke's jaw dropped to his lap. "You can't be serious."

The woman looked at him as though she were the most serious person in the world; Yusuke's shoulders shrank in defeat. "I can't believe this."

Getting out of the car, just as enthusiastically as he had gotten in, Yusuke grabbed a hold of the fake door knob and raised the door up. Seeing the looks everyone was giving him, the spirit detective grinned and boasted.

"So my cars a little more advanced than yours, can we just get on with this." Climbing in the car, Yusuke pulled the door closed and they waited for further instructions.

"Start the cars, and let's move onto the course." Said Hacchi. "Make sure you explain everything you're doing, and we'll record your progress."

With a completely serious look in his eyes, Kuwabara held up a set of imaginary keys and placed them into the key hole. "I'm uhh, starting the car, Mr. Hacchi, sir." He said. Then, twisting it, he dared the sounds that came from his mouth. "Vrrrooomm, vrrrrmmmm."

Hacchi stifled a laugh and nodded his head.

"Next I put on my seatbelt, check my mirrors," With a bit of hesitance from embarrassment, Kuwabara reached up and fixed the rear view then the side view mirrors.

"You're doing great." His teacher said. Scribbling on a notepad, he then looked to Kuwabara.

Taking a breath, the red head swallowed hard and looked at both the back and side of them. "Putting the car in drive, I'm pulling away from the curb." The two of them, Hacchi and Kuwabara, walked away from the curb at an even pacing as though they were really driving in a car.

Kuwabara kept his hands out in front of him on the wheel and kept his eyes forward. Kurama was the next to move away from the sidewalk, but Yusuke was having some cooperative trouble.

"What's the first thing that you do, Yusuke?" Seira asked.

Seeing that the others were already on their ways to the course, Yusuke sighed with annoyance. Panicking a bit, he waved the situation off as easily. "First we place the key in the hole and turn the car on."

Sticking the pretend key into the said hole, Yusuke made car engine sounds then he sputtered it to a stop.

With a laugh, the boy stated. "Looks like I gave her too much kick and I'm outta gas." Straightening his slightly bent knees, he goes on saying. "Looks like I'll have to sit this one out. Uuuaaa-...!"

Seira pulled him back down into his seat and pulled an imaginary seatbelt across his chest. "Now now, don't you wanna pass this course with your friends?" She said, using Kuwabara and Kurama as bribes. "Remember what your boyfriend said."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"Do it, for him." The woman raised one herself in retort.

Giving in, Yusuke made hisself comfortable and tried again. "Put on seatbelt..." He did. "Check mirrors." He looked at the fake mirror and smiled to his reflection, then the rear-view mirror smiling again. He then checked the over-head mirror that was concealed behind the sun visor.

Seira watched him silently, then spoke when she saw him reach for his hair. "What are you doing?"

Turning to her Yusuke smirked mischievously saying. "You said check the mirrors..." Looking back at the imaginary rearview mirror. "..and I look perfect in all of them."

Seira smacked a hand to her forehead in exasperation. It looked like this kid was gonna be the one to throw loops at her, not the other way around. Hearing Yusuke finish with his prep list, she got ready to turn away from the side walk with him.

"Put the car in move," The boy continued. "and away we go."

Yusuke and Seira finally were on their ways to the driving course. Kuwabara looked into his fake sideview mirror, by just turning his eyes to the side, and saw that Yusuke was finally on the course with him and Kurama.

A smile spilled across his face. _'Ha, I thought Urameshi would be back there all day.'_

"Keep your eyes on the road, Kazuma." Hacchi warned. "We're coming to a sign."

"And what does this sign mean, Mr. Minamino?" Lenny asked, when they stopped at the next road sign.

Kurama inspected the sign. There was a deer and nothing more. "If I'm correct, I believe it means that deers tend to cross this road, and I should drive with caution."

Clapping his hands, Lenny scribbled onto the clip board. "Very good, lets move up to the next one." They drove-walked ahead. "And keep that engine going." Lenny reminded.

A blush spread across Kurama's face as he began to make engine sounds while they walked. _'At least Hiei can't see me.'_

"Uuuhh," Kuwabara began. He wasn't sure which of the children signs this one was. "I think this one's..." He made a strained sound in his throat. _'Just guess.'_ He coached himself, closing his eyes for courage. "Slow children playing?" He asked, peeking an eye opened to see if he were correct.

"Very good! Kuwabara you're a whiz at this, most people never catch on even if they passed the test." Hacchi congratulated.

"Hehehe, thank you sir." The red head beamed flicking a thumb past his nose.

Moving them ahead they paused at another sign. Bringing up the rear, Yusuke strained an ear to hear what the others had answered at the first stop of the signs.

"Pay more attention to the road signs, and less attention up ahead." Seira informed.

"The video said never take your eyes off the road." Retorted Yusuke.

Slapping a hand to her forehead. "Make an exception then." The woman fevered. This kid was a major flake.

"Huh?" Yusuke looked to the woman then smiled. "If you're feeling car sick, I can pull us over to the side of the road so you can throw up."

"No no, I'm fine. And stop stalling and answer the question!" She shouted, making Yusuke feel as though her entire body had grown to massive proportions to over power him.

He waved his hand making a timid face before saying. "Alright, alright... This sign is foooor...?" How hard could this be there was only one picture on it. "Uuhh," He began, and carefully formed the words in his mouth before saying them. "hospital zone?"

He can almost hear sirens going off, seeing the woman look rather animated as she waved fake fans in his praise. "Good job, Yusuke!"

Grins. "What can I say, some people are just naturals at driving." Speeding ahead. "Now come one we're falling behind."

Seeing Yusuke's back in the distance, Seira cries out. "Hey! Wait for me!"

Laughing. Yusuke looked over his shoulder. "You shouldn't have gotten out to pee. Now come on."

The three of them milled around the course, stopping at every sign they saw to answer questions. Kuwabara's car walked up beside Kurama's and the red head took the opportunity to wave to his friend.

"Hey Shuiichi! Beep beep!" The red head waved.

Kurama glanced at Kuwabara from the side of his eyes, and chuckled lowly to hisself.

"Hello Kuwabara." He replied.

The two teachers remained silent as the boys continued their conversation, driving along without paying attention.

"Did you see Urameshi?" Asked Kuwabara. Kurama shook his head in response. "Poor guy's probably still back their at the signs or somethi-..."

"Watch out!" Hacchi shouted out of nowhere.

"Huh! What?!" Kuwabara looked ahead seeing a sudden deer sign. "Ow!" Hacchi slammed down on his left foot to bring the car to a hault.

"Oh my god, you hit a deer." Hacchi exclaimed.

"What?" Kuwabara looked around. "I didn't see any deer?"

"And it could just as easily have been a child you just ran over." The man unlocked his seatbelt and climbed out of the car.

Kurama has since parked on the side of the road to join Mr. Hacchi, in front of Kuwabara's car. "Is the deer very hurt?" Kurama suddenly shook his head hearing what he'd just said._ 'What am I saying, there's nothing there.'_

"No, it'll be fine." Hacchi sighed, standing. "But we got lucky this time."

_'This man has clearly got a few screws loose.'_ Thought Kurama standing as well.

Hacchi returned to his car and crossed his arms. Kuwabara looked at the man as though he had lost it, it was just pretend. Right?

"It's just pretend sir." Said the red head.

"Just pretend!" The man fumed. "Just pretend! Kuwabara, you're just itching to go back to scratch."

Kuwabara looked taken aback. He didn't think this guy would take a fake course so seriously, and when were they gonna learn to drive in a real car anyway?

"Sir, if I may ask..." Kuwabara began, but Hacchi wasn't listening. "Aren't you even gonna listen to me?" The boy asked.

Hacchi seemed to be purposely hiding his face from Kuwabara, but the red head couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was just his imagination but... is Hacchi laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asked the confused Kuwabara.

"Bumper cars!" Shouted Yusuke, rear-ending Kuwabara.

The boy went staggering forward into Kurama shouting."Hey!" But he began to laugh.

"Kuwabara?" Started the fox demon but he couldn't help but smile at their antics. It was kind of hard, even for him, to take an imaginary driving course seriously.

"Yusuke Urameshi! You get back here now!" Shouted Seira, she sounded beyond pissed.

Both Lenny and Hacchi looked a little annoyed as well. These boys were becoming a handful, and they may have to get back to their real students pretty soon.

"Uh oh, it's the Wicked Witch calling me." Said Yusuke.

"I'd take her over Hacchi any day," Kuwabara commented. "This guys freaking out because I hit an imaginary deer."

The two of them laughed. Kurama merely smiled and returned to his car, he even reopened the imaginary door to do so.

"Are you ready Mr. Takeda?" The boy asked.

The man looked exhausted, but he nodded his head. Stepping back into the imaginary car the man buckled up and proceded to pretend to slouch in his seat.

Hacchi listened as Kuwabara and Yusuke rambled to each other while wrestling on the ground, and his patients were beginning to wear thin. Clentching his teeth, he balled up a fist to dispel his temper then he looked up smiling to say.

"Let's move to the last course, then we'll see about those licenses?"

The two turned to his sudden words. "Oh yeeeah!"

They cheered with fist in the air. Returning to their cars Kuwabara judded Yusuke's arm.

"What?" He asked.

Kuwabara held up a hand to show that he was trying not to be heard by anyone else. "Urameshi, do these guys seem a little funny to you?" The red head asked.

"What do you mean, they seem like normal people to me." Yusuke looked ahead to their driving instructors.

"Yeah but... since we started this course, I've been noticing that this Hacchi guy can barely keep a straight face."

Yusuke shrugged. "So? You said it yourself that he was weird."

Grumps. "I never said that, but seriously it's like he's hiding something, I just can't figure it out yet." Kuwabara placed a hand under his chin cupping it, looking as though he were deep in thought.

Yusuke shook his head and walked beside his lover in silence. "Maybe he heard a really funny joke, and he keeps thinking about it?" Yusuke tried explaining. "I don't know."

_'It's something...'_ Thought Kuwabara.

_**"Keep your eyes on the road Kazuma."**_

He heard the man's voice echo in his ears. "Kazuma...Kazuma..." That's it! _'There's only two people in the world who call me Kazuma, that's Yukina and..'_ His eyes narrowed. "Shizuru." He said to himself.


	6. Phone Sex?

Hiei stepped outside shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans._ 'Kurama, you'd better be close by.' _He snarled mentally; the last thing the youkai wanted is to be spotted dressed like this!

These _clothes_ are hardly suitable for someone of his caliber. But he didn't want to be noticed since he had to move around on foot. Speaking of noticing things, the fire demon is more than aware of the front door of the Minamino house re-opening after he had closed it.

Smirking, he continued walking without breaking his even pace.

_'The boy wouldn't be stupid enough to follow me after I told him not to.'_ Thought Hiei, smiling at the memory of his departure from the boy's bedroom.

He had told Hatanaka that if he followed him- for even a second- and he found out, he would rip the boy to shreds.

Hatanaka laughed as though it were a joke, but Hiei merely left the room saying, "See for yourself then." The boy obviously had planned to do just that, because Hatanaka left the house right after Hiei had, and to the fire demon's knowledge he was tailing him.

_'Hn. Can't say I don't give the boy some merit for his bravery.'_ Keeping his eyes forward, Hiei's smirk widened hearing a pebble bounce down the sidewalk from coming into contact with the mini-stalker's foot. _'Let's see you keep up with me.'_

Breaking his stride effortlessly into god-like speed, Hiei vanished, leaving Hatanaka in the dust. The boy's eyes went wide with horrified shock, and he came out of hiding and looked around with his eyes, turning his head left and right. _'Where'd he go?' _He wondered.

Looking over his shoulder, Hiei knew the boy could never be back there, nobody but Kurama could keep up with him, and even _he _had trouble sometimes.

Jumping from roof top to roof top, Hiei finally made it to his first stop. Yusuke's house. Using his jagan eye Hiei peered inside the house. Yusuke wasn't there.

_'Wait.'_ The youkai spotted Yusuke's mother laying on the couch._ 'Maybe she knows where he is.'_

Hopping down from the roof, the youkai walked to the front door and raised a fist knocking on it several times before he stopped... Silence. Narrowing his eyes at the response, Hiei tried the bell... Nothing.

_'Foolish woman.'_ Reaching for the knob, the fire demon gave it a turn and pushed it open.

Casing the place with his vision, he stepped inside the house then walked to where the sleeping woman rests.

"Hn." Figured Hiei. "Looks like the mother is lazier than the son."

Almost as though he were drilling holes in Atsuko's head he stared at her. Extending a finger he reached out to poke the woman, in hopes to wake her up without having to speak. Slowly, his finger inched it's way towards the woman.

"Hhhhaaaauuuiiii," A hand came flying out of nowhere, smacking Hiei right in the face! Atsuko rolled over yawing again, before her eyes cracked open seeing the small boy hold his cheek.

"Rrr." Growled Hiei.

Atsuko heard the sound confirming that she wasn't dreaming and no longer asleep, so opening her eyes all the way she said with a casual tone. "The money's in the purse, take it and go." She rubbed her eyes.

Narrowing his red eyes to a cat like slit, Hiei replied very coldly. "I'm not a thief, and I don't want your money."

The woman cocked an eyebrow at him "Oh," another yawn. "Then what is it, I'm busy."

"I'm sure you are." He replied, biting his tongue from his further comment. "Where is Yusuke, your son?"

Scratches her head, "Beats me... He left earlier- he's probably at Kuwabara's house. They're seeing each other you know."

"And I have nightmares about it everyday."

Atsuko laughed at his remark and tried standing up. "I can show you where he lives it's just..." Losing her balance, the tired woman flopped back down on the couch.

It made no difference to Hiei, he already knows where Kuwabara lives. And even if Kurama were there, he had no intensions of going.

Watching Hiei walk to the door Atsuko called after him, "Sorry for hitting you!"

He paused for a brief second, "Hn." then he vanished.

Atsuko yawned; grabbing the remote off the coffee table, she mutters. "My son sure knows some strange people."

Outside. Hiei weighed his options. If Kurama were in fact at Kuwabara's house, he could easily just call and see. Kurama had showed him how to use a phone lots of times, sure he never got the hang of it, but it should be fairly easy. Now if he could just find a phone, he couldn't go back to Kurama's house, Kurama's little brother might be waiting there for him.

_'No. I have to find someone else's phone,'_ Hiei figured._ 'some ningen's tend to leave them outside.' _Beginning to walk away from the house, he scanned the area for any nearby payphones.

A red car sped by up the street. Hiei glanced to his left getting a brief look at the driver._ 'Where have I seen that girl before?' _Scanning his memories, he seemed to recall seeing the girl at the dark tournament. _'But who is she?'_ That he didn't know, but he was sure she was there.

Continuing up the street, Hiei soon came to a corner payphone.

A dial tone sounded when he picked up the receiver, remembering to place it to his ear he waited to hear the rings. When it didn't come he tried to remember his lessons with Kurama.

/ "Alright Hiei, the first thing you need to know is that you talk into this end of the phone." Kurama was saying picking up the receiver, showing Hiei how to hold it to his ear.

The youkai watched and it seemed simple enough.

"Then you dial the number seen in here," Kurama picked up a medium-sized book. "This is a phonebook, Hiei. It has the number listings of almost everyone in the city."

He wanted to say "So what", he had no intentions of calling anyone, but he listened on anyway.

"Here," Kurama handed Hiei the receiver. "try dialing a number, you can call Yusuke."

Taking the phone from Kurama, Hiei put it back on the table saying. "I'd rather not, and this is pointless because I don't call people, Kurama."

A tiny laugh came from the red head before commenting. "You should listen, Hiei, you might need it someday." /

Furrows his brows. _'Why does he have to be right.'_

Looking at the machine in front of him, he noticed that there was a phonebook right beside it. A tiny smirk came to his mouth. Grabbing the book, Hiei thumbed through it not entirely sure how it worked, but maybe he'd come across Kuwabara's name.

Just seeing the hundreds of tiny words listed in the book was enough to drive anyone insane. How anybody found anybody this way was beyond him. Because to Hiei, it didn't make any sense. The 'K' section finally came up; looking down at the paper, Hiei recognized Kuwabara's name... only there was more than one listed.

_'I didn't ask for all of them, I just need one.'_ Wondering which of the Kuwabara's was Kuwabara would be tough, because he didn't exactly know any other part of his name.

**Doo, doo, doo.** The sound called to Hiei's attention. He looked at the receiver that was still pressed to his ear. "If you would like to make a call," The operator was saying. "please dial a number or dial zero for your local operator. Thank you."

Pressing the 'zero' he heard the sound again and he waited for the woman to speak. "Operator, how may I help you?" She said.

"I want Kuwabara." Said Hiei.

"There are many listed, do you know the first name?" She asked.

"That is the first name." He replied, not knowing him by any other.

"I'm sorry, but there are no Kuwabara's listed under the first name. Do you have another name you'd like to try?"

Hiei was sure that Kuwabara _is_ the gorilla's first name, what is he going to do now?_ 'A lot of help this is Kurama.' _He snapped at the unavailable male.

"How about I name some off to you?" The woman suggested bringing Hiei from his thoughts. "There's a, Eugene Kuwabara..." she waited for his reply before going on saying. "A Hikaru Kuwabara... Kazuma Kuwabara?"

None of them sounded right to him, _'Wait.'_ That last one. "What was that last one you said?" He asked.

"Kazuma Kuwabara?"

"Yes, what is that number?"

"I'll patch you right through sir." With a bit of callous in her voice, as though she knew Hiei would either never get it right, or just wouldn't know how to dial it.

Finally, the sound Hiei had heard when he practiced calling Kurama's house.

It rang three times before it picked up. "This is Kuwabara," Hiei gasped hearing the red head's voice so suddenly. "I'm not in right now,"

"But I could be,"

Hiei dropped the phone turning his head seeing Kuwabara standing next to him. The red head moved behind him slipping a hand up the new red shirt Hatanaka had given him.

Hiei tried to keep his body from reacting to the touch, but it was kind of hard when Kuwabara was now pinching his sensitive nipples, around and around.

"Well Hiei, do you want me..?" Kuwabara asked.

His mouth betrayed him, Hiei's lips were actually forming a 'yes'. "Rrr, no." He had to shake it off.

But he couldn't! Kuwabara rocked the two of them side to side while caressing his chest up and down; he pressed the smaller male against the phonebooth, the red head's hard-on was firmly pressed into the youkai's back driving his senses crazy.

Then he felt the welt moving down and Kuwabara's tongue ran up the side of Hiei's ear then inside. A tiny moan escaped the youkai's mouth, and he leaned back into the red head's strong touch.

"We're alone, we could..." He trailed off.

Hiei felt like he was ready for whatever the guy had in mind and he was, shockingly, willing to surrender easily.

"Boy are you lucky I just got in." A voice said. "Shizuru speaking. Is someone there?" Breaking Hiei out of his thoughts, he looked down at the receiver, panting hard. "If this is one of those breathing perverts... I want you to know I will track you down, and it won't be pretty."

Looking down, Hiei regained his composure and picked up the receiver hanging it up._ 'Forget the phone, Kurama has to be somewhere.'_


	7. Hold On, I'm Thinking

Hiei walked along the streets of Tokyo, not wanting to miss Kurama at any turn. Even though he would have rather used his speed, it really wouldn't aid him in anyway right now.

_'It isn't enough that I keep having these sick fantasies,'_ Thought Hiei grouchily. _'now the dumb kid is back.'_

The youkai froze where he stood, turning his head slightly talking over his shoulder. "I know you're back there boy, come out."

Figuring it was pointless to hide if Hiei knew he was there, Hatanaka came out of his hiding place against the side of a large grey building.

"Why are you following me?" Asked an aggitated Hiei.

The boy caught his breath a moment, hunched over and panting, then he straightened up and spoke. "It's just that... well..."

He didn't know what to say, he just thought Hiei was really cool and he wanted to hang out with him a little bit more. But an answer like that might get him another stream of harsh words from the mysterious male, or worse an out-n-out beating to the head.

Neither of which Hatanaka wanted. "I just... thought that..."

Narrowing his eyebrows, Hiei turned his nose up saying. "Let's go."

The boy's face brightened hearing those words. "You mean it?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Might as well, you're going to follow me even if I said not to." Hiei continued walking, and Hatanaka joined him in his journey.

The two said nothing at first because Hiei wasn't entirely sure where they are, or where to look. Taking a deep breath, he swayed in emotions to ask for any type of guidence. He liked to do things for hisself, but this was the ningenkai after all, a place which he wanted to know nothing of- if he could help it.

"...So boy, where to?" The youkai finally asked.

Hatanaka wasn't entirely sure of where to look first. He knew of a lot of places his brother hung out at, because he was once taken to them when he was rather young and couldn't be left home alone. But where to first?

"How about we try the library. He often goes there on weekends."

"That place with all the books." Hiei said as though he were just making a mental note of what this... 'library' is.

"Yup. He lost one last year, pretty careless of him huh?"

The boy trotted along humming a tune as he went; and Hiei blushed slightly remembering the very book the boy was talking about. The one Kurama thought taught better kissing than him, amongst other things.

And his little lessons with Yusuke Urameshi that he would never want to repeat. Shaking the uncharacteristic flushed coloring from his cheeks, Hiei glanced ahead seeing that whatever his name is had stopped in front of a building, and was now going inside.

"Hn. Kids got a real flare for manners." Hiei commented sarcastically. Catching up, the youkai entered the library after Hatanaka.

Looking around with his eyes, Hiei turned them over towards the young boy remarking. "This place is empty, are you sure Kurama's in here?"

Biting his bottom lip timidly, Hatanaka replied. "He might have been."

Hiei cut his eye at the boy. "You brought me here on a whim?" Walking away from him, the youkai decided to look around alone.

"Weellll," The boy was saying. "My brother is a bit of a nerd."

_'Hn. Whatever that is.'_ Thought Hiei, still proceding to the back of the room.

Hatanaka saw that talking to him was hopeless so he went to the check-out desk to ask the librarian if she had seen him.

_'I wonder where she could be?'_ He wondered, looking around.

Hiei walked between shelves moving in and out of them, scanning the books with his eyes as he passed them. It didn't seem like the kind of place Kurama would hang out in. But, he was always reading whenever Hiei had decided to stop by and hang around with him.

Pausing by a shelf that had a book sticking out sideways, Hiei pulled it out and looked it over. _Gardening for geeks_. He read with a little pause before the after gardening. For Hiei it was usually easy to say hard to read when it comes to the human language.

Thumbing through the book he let it fall from his hands to the floor, Hiei continued walking between the shelves. After searching through as many as he could, the youkai came back into the main part of the library going over to Hatanaka who was now standing back at the check out desk.

"What can I do for you, young man?" The librarian asked, returning to her desk.

"I'm looking for my brother Ms. Patty, has he been in here today?" The boy asked glancing to the left when Hiei walked up beside him.

Making a sympathetic face the woman shook her head. "Sorry, I haven't seen him today, not even walking by." She replied, then asked. "Why do you ask though, is he missing?"

"In a way." The young boy replied. "Thanks anyways, we'll try someplace else."

Waving goodbye to the woman, Hatanaka began to leave with Hiei following him.

"Okay, so we'll try someplace else." The boy stated. He didn't plan on giving up until his brother was found.

"And it had better be worth the look, because so far we're getting nowhere." Snips Hiei, stuffing his hands in his pockets and closing his eyes.

Hatanaka looked the mysterious boy over but shrugged his comment off. He was pretty sure he could find Shuiichi and earn some cool points with Hiei.

_'I just wish I knew where to look.'_ He thought recieving a glance from Hiei. Blushing, the boy placed a hand behind his head and laughed mechanically. "I think he might be this way." Turning the corner, he hopes he's followed.

Hiei stayed behind a bit and sighed rolling his eyes. _'Why did I let this kid come along. He's even more retarded than...' _He didn't wanna finish what he was thinking about, it was too easy to put the idea in his head today, and Hiei prayed that these little fantasies of his were only for today.

Movement from inside a restaurant caught Hiei's eyes. Blinking as hard as he could, the youkai couldn't shake the sight of Kuwabara sitting in the eating establishment looking out the window at him.

The red head was sitting inside at a table in the middle of the room, one leg up on the table leaning back and trying to entice the little demon by sticking a piece of meat into his mouth as seductively as possible.

Hiei looked on in disgust but... lust? No. He would never admit to that. Turning his eyes away didn't work, because all he saw was another Kuwabara sitting at the table in the corner of the room sucking down some type of noodle, only reminding Hiei of the very night all this started happening.

"Rrrr," He growled. "Worthless."

Vanishing ahead to where the boy had gone to, the small crowd in the restaurant screamed when the large window shattered into pieces from Hiei's unseen assault.

9 9 9

Back at the driving school, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama were now at the final stage of the test. Free-range driving on the road. Their instructors were standing at a distance talking to one another about something, and saying it low enough so the three of them wouldn't hear it.

Taking this into oppurtunity, Kuwabara slipped over to Yusuke who has his foot raised up a little off the ground in wait for an unsuspecting bug to walk under it to be crushed.

"Psst! Yusuke..." The scratchy voice whispered.

Smiling at his lover's most noticable feature, Yusuke merely glanced up then back down saying. "Uh oh, first names, this must be serious."

"Listen, I've been doing some thinking about all this... and I've come to the conclusion that-... Why are you laughing?" The boy asked cutting hisself off.

Yusuke waved a hand to him and replied. "Sorry. But I'm still on that 'thinking' thing."

Crossing his arms. "Whatever Urameshi, now listen." Once seeing that he had the other's attention, Kuwabara went on saying. "It's Mr. Hacchi, I think he knows my sister."

"So? Lots of people know your sister, that's no big deal." Replied the boy, who is becoming bored with the conversation.

"Lllisteeen. I think these guys are fucking with us, Urameshi." He began to show his examples by sticking out a finger. "We didn't have any of the stuff needed to take the test but they let us do it anyway,"

"And?"

"Aaaand, there's the video! What person in their right mind would take that seriously?"

Furrowing his eyebrows "Hey, I liked the part about the aggressive drivers. It really spoke to me." he laughed to himself.

"Will you shut up a minute and listen!" Shouted the red head, getting attention from both Seira and Hacchi. The boy laughed placing a hand behind his head, laughing uncomfortably until they looked away.

Lowering his voice Kuwabara went on. "So anyway, don't you think it's strange that even you're passing?"

Yusuke did find that a little odd, even when he tried his hardest at something, sometimes he didn't exactly come out on top. Everything about him was often just a fluke.

"Now that you mention it, that is a little weird." Yusuke smiles into a grin. "Or maybe it's just you." Going ahead of the boy he said over his shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a drivers license waiting for me."

Kuwabara watched his friend join up with his teacher, _'Maybe Urameshi is right.'_

But he still had a feeling in his gut that they were 'being taken for a ride' as they say. And he's gonna prove it by doing what he, and his partner-in-crime, did best... aggrivate. He might even get Kurama in on it.

_'If this guy does know my sister, he's probably up to something. Like on one of those reality shows with the hidden cameras, heh.'_ Thought Kuwabara._ 'Well if that's the way they want it, then two can play at this game.'_


	8. Let It Play Out

Seeing the look that Kuwabara was giving him, Hacchi had an inner asthma, panic attack. _'Does he know something?'_ The man shuddered to wonder._ 'Hmph, well if he thinks I'm missing out on a date with Shizuru, he's nuts_. _Time to kick this up a knotch.'_

Kuwabara stood beside the man and gave a nod; the red head opened the fake car door and sitting himself inside the imagined vehical.

"Ready to go?" Asked Hacchi with a smile.

"Sure am, Mr. Hacchi. Bring on the next test." Said Kuwabara giving nothing away.

But little did he know, he was already found out. With a broader smile on, the man climbed into the car as well then pulled something out of his back pocket.

"Everybody listen up!" Hacchi announced to get their attention.

The three drivers gave him their full attention this time; knowing that their lessons were nearly complete, the three boys wanted nothing to stand in the way of their student drivers licenses.

"This next part of the test is free-range driving," Pointing outward, its at a goal post about a mile ahead.

"You are going to drive the three of us to that goal point and then you're through." Lowering his voice. "We'll be grading your performance, and we aren't going to help you out as you explain everything you're doing to us, but there's a catch this time..."

Reaching into his back pocket Hacchi pulled out three spoons. Kuwabara and Yusuke cringed at the thought, and raised a shoulder to curl the rest of their body inward to shrink back from the already rising pains.

"For everything you do wrong, you will be tapped on the hand until you get it right." The man explained.

Kurama was the first to speak up saying, "Are you sure that's permitted at a driving school?"

Hacchi smiled reassurance to the teen, holding out a hand hitting hisself with the spoon as hard as he could. "See, doesn't really hurt at all. It's just to teach you how to relax in tense situations, so you don't become a dangerous driver."

"Touche." Said the fox.

It made some sense, he supposed; and the man had already shown that it really didn't hurt so there must not be a problem then.

"So everyone, hands on the wheel, and start your engines." Hacchi pulled over his seat belt and turned to them adding. "Remember, drive carefully- this isn't a race. Good luck."

Kurama scoffed. _'A lot of luck we'll need in an imaginary car.'_

The three students started the engines by making their vrrrrrrrmmm, rrrrrmmm sounds. Hacchi kept a sharp eye on Kuwabara, who had turned his face into stone; breaking this guy down wouldn't work if he thought he was on to him.

_'Get ready for the ride of your life, Hacchi. Heh heh heh heeeh.' _The red head smiled.

Hacchi turned his face away thinking to himself._ 'Get ready for the hardest exam of your life.'_

The two of them mentally threw their heads back and burst into silent inward laughter.

"Ready...?" Said Lenny. "On my count...Three..."

Kurama steaded his feet. _'As strange as these test seem, I've got to do this.'_

"Two..."

Yusuke's eyes narrowed in sheer arrogance of his own confidence to succeed. _'Ha! No real cars and all I have to do is answer questions.' _Snickers. _'How can I go wrong.'_

"One..."

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes thinking._ 'That Shizuru thinks she's so smart, this probably isn't even gonna accomplish anything for us, we're just out here to look stupid. Well we'll see who looks stupid in the end, sis.'_

"Go!"

Fired up the three boys sped ahead, but they had not gone but three steps forward before all of them were cracked on the backs of their hands. "OW!" They wailed, clutching the sore hand with the other one. Then proceeded to blow on the swell.

"Uh uh uh, you've forgotten the first major part of driving." Said Seira to everyone- but mostly Yusuke.

"Wha-..." The boy was shocked. "What did I forget?" He asked.

The woman crossed her arms showing that she wasn't supposed to answer him.

Kurama furrowed his eyebrows, a little annoyed at himself for not remembering one of the first things they had gone over. Calming his barely raised nerves, the teen reached beside himself and pulled a fake seatbelt over his body.

"Placing on my seatbelt."

The others looked over at the Kitsune to get the idea, only to receive a tap to the hand. "Ow!" They cried out.

"Hey!" Shouted Yusuke. "That thing doesn't exactly tickle like you said it does, so lay off!"

Seira raised the spoon, and Yusuke quieted, grouchily, but he remained silent and went through the proper procedure of checking the mirrors and his seatbelt, then he turned to Seira with a snotty smile.

"Happy." He said through clenched teeth.

Turning her nose up, the woman replied. "Delighted, thank you."

Kuwabara tied up his loose ends as well, and he was already starting down the course. Yusuke brought up the rear following behind Kuwabara, resisting the urge to tailgate him again. He couldn't help it, the big lug was just jumpable. But he knew that Kuwabara wanted to take this seriously and for him, Yusuke would too.

Kurama's voice was heard faintly up ahead, when he slowed to a stop at a STOP sign then continued walking on. Kuwabara came to a turn and he spun the fake wheel, but doing so he got another whack to the hand.

"Will you stop that it hurts!" He blew on his mild injury.

"Sorry Kuwabara, but those are the rules to driving." Said Hacchi shrugging his arms out. "Now you've missed one crucial thing about turning, I'll cheat this time and give you a hint."

The man said nothing and Kuwabara raised an eyebrow shaking his head around as if mentally shouting, _'Come on already.'_ But he settled for a dry, "Well?"

"Well... What, you can't cheat unless you want points taken off." Said Hacchi receiving a growl from the red head.

Kuwabara remained at the turn and thought. _'Now what is it that you do at a turn...?'_ He wondered. _'I must have seen my mom, and Shizuru, do this about a hundred times.' _A smile brightened his face before saying, "Flip the turn signal on, and if it's broke Iiii... hold out an arm."

Hacchi looked surprised as the boy continued saying. "Up if it's right and extended if it's left."

"That's absolutely right." The man replied._ 'He may not be too bright, but I like his determination.' _Beamed the man.

The fake car finally turned the corner; Kuwabara looked ahead, surprised to see and hear that Yusuke had passed him without taking a beating for the turn signal. _'Heh, Urameshi must be more serious about this than I thought.' _The red head smiled.

The three of them walked along smoothly, and their instructors jotted notes onto a clip-board they were holding. Kuwabara was actually reconsidering his plans to break the man down, until he got to a sign with the large 'X' on it.

He caught his voice in his throat. He hadn't seen this sign before. What did it mean?! _'That's it!'_ He remembered now.

"Uuuhhh... Ow! What did you do that for? I was thinking!" He heard Yusuke shout.

"Sorry Yusuke but thinking shouldn't be an option when you see a sign, it should already have been learned." The woman stated.

Her words only made Yusuke growl in his throat at her. He's never seen this sign before! "How do you expect me to know what a sign I've never seen before means?" He asked trying to calm his voice.

Kuwabara was becoming restless standing there a few feet behind him, making honking sounds. "Let's go Grandma! Beep! Beep!"

"Hold your horses dumb ass, I'm thinking!" The dark haired boy shouted over his shoulder.

"How hard could it be," Retorted Kuwabara. "it's a train track sign, now keep pedaling jackass!"

Yusuke scowled in a low growl. From the corner of his eye he saw Kuwabara going past him- sticking his tongue out- but there was a wink that followed it, and Yusuke was beginning to get the hint.

After a brief checking for any... 'trains'. Yusuke followed after the red head picking up his speed as he went. Kuwabara glanced to his right and picked up speed as well.

"Hey wait." Called Hacchi picking up his pace as well. "This isn't a race Kuwabara. What are you doing?"

The ticked student didn't answer, instead was following behind his lover laughing up a storm as he passed by him.

"See you later, Urameshi!" He called going by.

"That's what you think." Yusuke's pace became a little faster, and Seira started running as well.

"What are you doing, kid!?" She panted. "Slow down!"

Kurama gasped seeing his friends rushing by him. He resisted the ridiculous urge to speed up as well, but something inside got the better of him and he didn't want to lose his place of first.

The three boys laughed excitedly the further they ran; turning this corner and that of the course, with their instructors practically being dragged along. Seira had since grabbed a hold of Yusuke's arm for support, but her balance was fading quickly.

"Slow down, I'm getting whip lash!" She cried out. _'Plush I'm wearing heels, you little creep.'_

"How can you be getting whiplash, the wind shield isn't broken." Teased the boy knowing the fake car provided no protection for the woman, or anyone for that matter.

Hacchi was fading fast, as his feet began to drag along the ground but he pulled himself back up to the right standing position. _'I've got to...' _Pants. _'Keep up.' _Looking at Kuwabara, whose speed seemed to increase the further they went. _'How long can this kid run.'_

The three boys sped along the course, missing sign after sign and practically running over the little orange cones, strategically placed along the course to separate the lanes.

Taking a sudden corner, Kuwabara smashed into the back of Yusuke staggering the boy forward a bit. The spirit detective merely laughed, slowing his pace down a bit.

"Oh good." Said Seira, seeing her student slowing.

Yusuke only slowed hisself just enough for the red head to pass him, before he jutted to the side of the street where Kuwabara is running slamming to play a little bumper cars; slamming himself into Seira's shoulder, she went sailing sideways slamming into Kuwabara, who slammed into Hacchi, who ended up tripping over the orange cone spiraling to the ground.

Over and over the man tumbled, crashing into both Kurama and Lenny who're up ahead, trying to avoid the wreckage in back and the collision sent the two face-down to the ground.

Ringing ran through all of their ears, it was intimidating, kind of like a police siren or something. Wait that wasn't their imagination, so where was that sound coming from?

Covering their ears the group looked around seeing a girl standing at the end of the lot watching them all, holding a bull-horn in one hand, and cigarette in the other.

"I knew it." Said Kuwabara when the noise from the bull-horn died down.

"Shizuru?" Yusuke blinked.

The girl raised an arm waving to the three guinea pigs and her friend, Hacchi. The three boys groaned; they couldn't believe they fell right into her trick.

"April fools." Hacchi said weakly.

...

"How could you do that to me, sis'?" Asked Kuwabara throwing his arms out in her direction.

The group had returned inside the building in the video room; and Kuwabara has been chewing his sister out since.

"I actually thought I was really gonna learn how to drive, and you just wanted to humiliate me in front of my friends." The boy crossed his arms.

Shizuru was hardly intimidated by her brother's outburst, and she reached out tousiling the male's strange hairstyle, so that it sat messy on his head. "Calm down squirt, how are you embarrassed when they were doing it too? Stop being such a baby."

Fuming, Kuwabara balled up his fist shouting. "I am not being a baby!"

Yusuke, who had been sitting back watching the tiff, raised a hand and spoke up saying. "Come Kuwabara, it wasn't that bad... I actually thought it was kinda fun."

The red head glanced at his boyfriend and returned his arms over his chest, grumbling something too low to be heard by anyone.

Yusuke didn't seem to take it lightly asking. "What did you say?"

As the two of them began to argue; Kurama, who was standing near a window with his back against the wall, remained silent watching his two friends argue in mock anger.

Shizuru shook her head in dismay then turning her attention to Hacchi. Holding out a hand to him, she shakes the return. "Thanks for helping me, I think he's learned his lesson by now."

The man blushed taking when the girl's hand. "Uhh, it was nothing Shizu'... and about that date on Saturday...?" He began, his blush deepening.

"I never agreed to any date, Hacchi. Forget it." Said the girl snatching her hand back.

The man slumped himself in the chair, placing a hard pout on his mouth.

Shizuru rolled her eyes while shrugging her hands out. Kurama placed a hand to his mouth chuckling to himself. Calming down, the fox demon walked to where Shizuru stood getting her attention in his actions.

"Do you think you could give us a lift home, Shizuru? Hiei must be wondering where I am by now." He explained.

"Hm. Sure Kurama," The brunette replied, adding. "I think he may have called earlier, but I can't be sure."

"Hiei?" Wondered Kurama.

Walking over to her brother and his lover, the woman grabbed them by the shirt collar pulling them out of each other's faces. "We're leaving twerps." She said, then shooting a look over at Hacchi who is still pouting in his chair, her face relaxed and she said. "Listen."

The man looked up with a hopeful smile, but it soon faded hearing what the girl had to say.

"I appreciate your help and everything, and I have a friend that I can set you up with- if you're still thinking about that date."

"But?" He began to protest, but the object of his desires was already out the door. "Ha, a girl after my own heart."

Shizuru continued dragging Kuwabara and Yusuke along with her- by their ears now, while Kurama walked beside the three. He couldn't wait to get home and see what Hiei has been up to.

Releasing her brother, and Yusuke, the two of them straightened themselves and tugged their shirts down. Shizuru looked at her pissed off brother and smiled. "Come on Kazuma, you can't stay mad forever, and it's not like you aren't gonna get your license someday."

Kuwabara seemed to be listening, but said nothing in return. Rolling her eyes, Shizuru reached into her purse pulling out a handful of papers. "Here." She practically shoved them into her brother's hands and he opened his half-lidded eyes fully, looking down at the papers.

Yusuke glanced past Shizuru trying to see what his friend is looking at; Kuwabara read the papers quickly, and a huge grin lit his face. "Oh thanks, sis'! You're the best!" He jumped to his sister's side pulling her into a sideways hug.

Letting curiosity get the better of him, "What?" asked Yusuke, watching the odd- for Kuwabara and Shizuru- scene playing out.

Being shoved back by Shizuru, Kuwabara stepped beside Yusuke holding the papers up for him to see.

"It's the information that I need to get my license." The boy beamed. "I get to learn how to drive a real car, Urameshi."

Smiling, Yusuke replied. "That's great Kuwabara, you let me know how it goes."

The red heads heart sank. "What do you mean, you're not coming with me?" He asked. Yusuke nods, placing his arms behind his head. "But why?" Insisted the red head.

"Look, I had a lot of fun today... but driving really isn't my thing," Explained the spirit detective. "Besides, I'm sure Kurama will to do it with you." They looked over at their silent friend.

"Of course." Said the fox demon.

Kuwabara grinned from ear to ear, going over to the kitsune to scoop him up into a hug.

"Gee thanks, Kurama, you're a real pal!" Exclaimed Kuwabara.

Kurama held his friend back saying. "You're welcome, Kuwabara."

The red head laughed keeping a cheese-eating-grin on his face, while the four of them walked to Shizuru's car; glad to see the light of day coming to an end.

8 8 8

"Are you as hungry as I am?" Asked Hatanaka, holding his growling stomach.

It was getting late, and his mother was probably at home wondering where both of her sons were _and_ why they weren't home for dinner- which she was probably already setting out on the table.

Hiei remained quiet, but he did feel a little pang of hunger. Or maybe he was just angry from searching an entire day and finding nothing.

"Here, we'll get some yakitori." The boy said seeing a Yatai streetstall up ahead.

A Yatai is a lot like a vending cart but a little bigger, and it often has stools for you to sit on while you eat.

"Do you like chicken or beef?"

"I'd like to find Kurama," Hiei snapped. "this is no time to eat."

The boy shrugged. "Hm, suit yourself." But he continued heading towards the cart, he's eating with or without Hiei's permission.

"Hello, what can I get you." A man asked.

Hatanaka looked at the menu on the side of the cart as though he had forgotten what he had suggested. "Uuuhh?" He couldn't decide now that he saw all the options.

"Just get something, and let's go." Hiei continued to grow angrier by the second. Who knows how much city they have left to cover, and it's becoming dark outside.

"Okay okay," He heard the boy saying. Hatanaka pulled out his wallet and fished around for enough money to get the both of them an evening snack. "Here you are." He said to the man handing him the money.

The man prepared the two boys yakitori, handing both sticks to Hatanaka when he was through. Thanking them and being thanked, the two depart.

"Here you go, Hiei." The young boy shoved the food underneath the youkai's nose.

He had eaten this once before during a barbeque thing Kurama had over the summer, and he actually liked it a lot. Hiei took the stick from the boy and dug in, Hatanaka smiled to himself and started in as well.

Hiei couldn't help but notice that they seemed to be walking back in the direction of Kurama's house, instead of going further ahead to continue their search.

Noticing the look on Hiei's face, the boy swallowed his bite saying. "Don't worry Hiei, look how dark it's getting, I'm sure my brother is home by now."

"For your sake you had better be right." Said the fire demon, while extracting a piece of beef from the skewer.

The two of them remained silent as they walked. Hatanaka couldn't help looking down at the strange boy feeling a sense of happiness. He is so cool!

Hiei turned his eyes in the boy's direction, scowling. "What are you looking at now?" He grumbled.

"Nothing. I just can't help but feel like I know you some now." He smiled.

Hiei returned his gaze straight ahead; dumping his finished skewer into an oncoming trash can. "Well don't let it go to your head," He replied. "I don't plan on keeping this- _association_ with you going after today."

The boy shrugged. He didn't care, he still likes him- even if he is mean.

A red car sped down the street, with not a care in the world, and Hiei couldn't help but notice that it was the same car as before.

Inside of the car; Kurama, who was looking out the window, couldn't help but notice the two walking side by side.

_'Hiei?'_ He wondered, trying to get a better look, but the car went by far too quickly to give him a good look. _'No. I must be imagining things,'_ Thought the kitsune._ 'Hiei would never be out on his own liesurely, or with my brother.'_

The pair are coming up to the street that he lives on. Hatanaka took off to a run, when he saw his mother's car parked in the driveway. "I hope she's not too mad." He was saying as he dashed off leaving Hiei behind.

The fire demon looked after the boy and sighed, glad for the freedom of him once again.

"Where have you been, I've been worried sick about you." Shiori was saying, snatching the boy inside the house while he spit out a stream of apologies.

Hiei approached the house, and the woman glanced out seeing him. She smiled releasing her youngest son's ear.

"Hiei was it?" She asked, he nodded.

Though he wished he had just gone in through the window as he usually did.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I don't know where Shuiichi is... but I'm sure he'd be happy to see you."

The demon remained silent as he was thinking it over. He then nods, and walked into the house. Shiori closed the door behind them and walked him into the kitchen.

Hatanaka was setting the table; smiling when he saw Hiei. "I guess you're staying for dinner too?" He had a mischievous smile on his face.

Hiei knew what the boy was getting at, and he thought of it to be kind of... flattering that he'd reduce himself to blackmail, just to get Hiei to be nice to him. Although, it would be a hot day in the ice region before that happened. But still, it was flattering.

The youkai pulled out a chair and sat down. Shiori began to set the food down on the table, and Hatanaka helped her. Hiei watched the two of them as they do so, almost running into each other and laughing the collision off.

His mouth twitched in the corner, and he turned his attention away from them. The scene was too much for him to watch as he's never seen a mother actually _caring_ for her child, in any sort of way, and it made him a little sick.

The front door opened, and Kurama walked inside turning back to look out of of it, waving to Kuwabara and Shizuru before closing the door behind him. Walking towards the stairs the kitsune looked into the kitchen cocking his head.

_'Now this is strange, Hiei at the dinner table.'_ He smiled to his self._ 'I must be more exhausted than I thought.' _The fox demon continued upstairs to wash up for bed, and no one had seemed to have heard him come in or anything.

Kurama proceeded to the bathroom in the hall, where he washed his hands and face at the sink, leaving the bathroom he finished his journey once going into his bedroom to change into his pajamas. Then dropping onto his bed, the fox closed his eyes and relaxed.

Kurama didn't want to disrupt the scene downstairs, besides, it would give Hiei more to tell him about when he returned to their room. He would be eating dinner with his family had Shizuru not suggested taking all of them out for burgers and fries as an apology for giving them the run around all day.

_'Perhaps I'll take a brief nap.'_

Knowing he wouldn't be seen, the fire demon departed the table and started upstairs. Walking down the hall, he grabbed the door knob of Kurama's room giving it a turn before shoving it opened. The kitsune popped his eyes opened and looked to where the sound had come from.

"Hiei." He said greeting him with a smile.

The fire demon gaped seeing Kurama laid up in bed, as though he had been there all day. "Kurama." He said walking over to the bed, climbing in.

The two were silent for sometime before the fox demon chuckled lowly closing his eyes saying, "And here I thought you had missed me, Hiei."

The youkai turned to his lover staring at the side of his face.

"But I can see you were very busy today, how was dinner?"

"Kurama," Hiei hissed. "don't mock me. I spent an entire day looking for you, having to spend time with your brother."

Kurama's eye brows rose hearing that.

"So don't sit here and act as if you were always at home."

"I was wondering where I had seen this outfit before." Was all he said.

Growling Hiei said in a low warning tone. "Kurama."

"I'm sorry Hiei," He waved off the male's frustrations. "Why were you searching for me?"

"I wanted to ask you about lastnight." He explained.

Kurama couldn't believe the youkai was still thinking about lastnight. Whatever it was, because Kurama was in the dark, Hiei seemed truly bothered. The two of them fooled around, had their dessert, then went to bed; but something about it seems to have rattled Hiei.

"What about it?" Asked the kitsune, full of interest.

"Just clear something up for me, it was just you and me lastnight?" Asked Hiei.

Kurama nodded, then added. "What is this all about, Hiei?"

Hiei was far too embarrassed to say anything; and Kurama was staring at him hard enough to drill a hole in his head. "...Hiei?"

Swallowing hard, he made a sound in his throat of agitation before lowering his head saying no louder than a whisper. "I dreamt that that gorilla was in our bed the yesterday night, when you and I were having sex."

"What Gorilla?" Asked Kurama confused as hell.

"Kuwabara stupid!"

"Kuwabara?!" Now this was amusing.

Hiei had just admitted to having a wet-dream about Kuwabara. Kurama tried his hardest to keep it back, but his laughter slipped past his lips echoing in the room. He had to hold his sides to keep them from splitting as they say.

Hiei grunted, and crossed his arms. "It's hardly funny, I've been seeing that moron everywhere."

That only made Kurama laugh more.

And it was irritating the hell out of the youkai. "Rrrr..." He growled. "Shut up or I'll slit that precious throat of yours!" He snapped.

Kurama waved off the threat but quieted. "Hiei, the best way to get rid of re-occurring daydreams is to just let them play out."

Hiei made a strangled sound in his throat and turned a ghostly shade of pale. "I would rather die of some ningen disease than think of that baffoon another minute."

Kurama shrugged. Deciding to distract, he tugs at Hiei's shirt, well, Hatanaka's, shirt until it came off then he dropped it to the floor and reached for his pants. "I'm afraid that's really the only way sometimes."

The fire demon was stripped of his clothes, but he remained in boxers. Sliding under the blanket, Hiei relaxed himself and closed his eyes. Deciding to change subjects, as well, he asked an easier question.

"Kurama, what is this baseball thing?"

_'He must have gotten that from Hatanaka's daily chatter.'_ The fox figured thoughtfully. "Well, basically there's a pitcher and a catcher, a batter... and a bunch of bases in the shape of a diamond. When the bases are loaded, everybody runs the diamond." Making the shape with his index finger.

Hiei was even more confused then, when Hatanaka had tried explaining it to him on the streets. "Why?" He asked opening his eyes looking at Kurama.

"Why what?"

"Why do you run?"

Kurama shrugged. "For the series, I guess."

"What series?"

"...I really don't know, Hiei."

The youkai scoffed. "Isn't that just like a ningen, running circles for a series of nothing."

Kurama chuckled to his self and snuggle in next to Hiei. "Good night, Hiei." He said quietly. The fire demon made a sound to say the same, and closed his eyes.

Kuwabara had appeared in his thoughts just as he expected him to, only this time Hiei wasn't going to run. "Kurama says the only way to get rid of you, is to give in to you..."

Kuwabara merely smirked moving closer to him on the bed. "But as you know... I never give in that easily."

Hiei suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist, and the breath of Kuwabara at his ear whispering. "You already have."

The red head's tongue coursed up the youkai's ear, lavishingly taking in every burning hot taste of his skin.

Hiei closed his eyes leaning back into the touch though silently cursing himself for being taken off-guard in his own mind. Kuwabara's hands found their way up and down Hiei's chest pinching his nipples between his finger and thumb.

Hiei could feel his enemy's bare chest pressing against his back, both nipples of his hardening, creating a hardening in the fire demon's pants. Kuwabara wasted no time in grabbing the enlarged member giving it a few strokes through Hiei's boxers.

The youkai moaned feeling the contact on his sensative area, and he leaned back into Kuwabara's hold to let the pleasure rush through the rest of him.

Beyond the dream Kurama had been awake the whole time, with his hand on Hiei's shaft beneath the boxer shorts. The fox chuckled as he watched Hiei's sleeping face react to his touch, and he leaned down kissing the dream striken male on the lips.

In Hiei's dream. He and Kuwabara were positioning themselves on the bed, laying down with Kuwabara on his back and Hiei straddled over him. Hiei hadn't noticed when his boxers had come off until he felt the red head sliding into him.

"Aaahhhh..." He moaned arching his back, with a good grip onto Kuwabara's sides.

Sitting up, Kuwabara folded his legs in indian-style, closing Hiei in closer against him. "Ready?" The red head asked.

"Yes," Panted Hiei feeling the hardened member of his ally/rival sliding out of him part way before shoving back in.

The both of them moaned in unison, moving their hips at a rapid pace with each other's thrust, one going up as the other pressed down. "Aahh...Aaahhh..." They moan, going faster than either thought they could.

Hiei wasn't sure if he just wanted it to be over or if he wanted it that badly. Outside of his mind Kurama moved down in the bed meeting his face to Hiei's member. Slipping the youkai's boxers down, the fox opened his mouth casing it over his lover's shaft then he began to suck.

"Aaahh!" Hiei moaned outloud at the fire that ran through his body.

In his dream Kuwabara had taken the lead, pressing him down against the bed while he drove into him. Slowing down every three thrusts before picking it up again.

Both dream Hiei and physical Hiei moaned in the same way as the other, almost at the same time.

Kurama's mouth was giving itself a good work out as he sucked every aspect of Hiei's member down his throat, soaking it in his saliva before moving away to remove his own pajama pants; taking a bottle of lube from the small side table near his bed Kurama lubed himself up thoroughly along with Hiei before he positioned his lover and slid inside.

"Aaahh!" Dream Hiei cried feeling Kuwabara explode inside of him, but he wasn't through yet, the red head backed out of the youkai and moved himself down his body pausing at his waist before grabbing Hiei's still hard erection popping it into his mouth with one quick fluent suck.

Holding the fire demon's hips in place, Kuwabara inhailed the demon, and swallowed the sticky essence his member dripped. Hiei's hands clasped onto Kuwabara's, feeling the sweat that soaked his own hips there, and he thrust himself upwards into the red head's mouth begging for more.

Kurama pressed in deeper, and further seeing his lover's eyes begin to open and he leaned down kissing him on the lips.

The fire demon's eyes were rolling up in his head as he felt the end coming near, looking down through the haze he saw the person who was giving him so much pleasure and he smiled seeing the long flowing hair of his lover spilled around his sides.

_'Kurama.'_ He mentally breathed leaning back into the feeling.

With a loud cry both dream, and physical, Hiei exploded in pleasure. Panting heavily, letting their bodies calm down. Seeing the the face of his lover meet his own, Hiei pulled Kurama into a kiss before breaking it to let himself catch his breath again.

"Better?" Asked Kurama, knowing that the youkai's dreams would be put to rest now.

Hiei said nothing he just looked at a corner of the room glad to see the 'gorilla' had finally returned to its zoo. Then he closed his eyes and went to sleep having, a Kuwabara free dream.

The End

...

I hope the cost is clear; hey Kuwabara here, and as you know April is coming up and- hey! Listen a minute, it's not because of April Fools day, but Urameshi's birthday is coming up, and I wanna throw him a surprise party...

Gee, I hope everyone I invite shows up. It's gonna be a ton of laughs and a ton of fun, with Urameshi trying to avoid me at every turn. So put on your party hats, and bring a gift... cause this is one you won't wanna miss on the next on **Yu Yu Hakusho: Birth-Dazed.**


End file.
